


Eclipse

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex returns to the castle to find Clark in his swimming pool.<br/>part of http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest/storyindex.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

## Eclipse

by Uris

<http://fateordestiny.com>

* * *

After I discover Clark in my pool, I watch while Clark pulls himself out of the water as I walk to the side of the pool. "Allow me to put sunscreen on you," he says. 

I can't take my eyes off of Clark. He's wearing a red Speedo that leaves nothing to the imagination and a high school ring with a rock of the same color as the Speedo and nothing else. I'm glad that I'm wearing loose fitting trunks that come half way down my thighs. "I put it on inside," I say. Walden coming to the castle proved I have no security, but I don't want my castle becoming a hang-up for teenagers. 

"A little more won't hurt," Clark insists taking the tube off the table. 

"Clark, I would appreciate it if you called before you visited," I say, feigning anger. I really do enjoy his visits. He is the only person in my life I trust at all and he lies to me at every turn. That shows how pathetic my life is. The phone remark related to earlier visits since I couldn't answer the phone that would tell people that I'm not dead and I was using a new cell phone number that Clark wouldn't have. 

Clark touched my shoulder. "Let me do your back and shoulders." 

"You don't need a reason to touch me," I explain. 

Clark put his finger over my cheek. "What about Helen?" 

"It's over." I lean toward him. I couldn't tell him that she had tried to have me killed. I had hired another bodyguard. Since my former household staff let Walden and every other madman by, I will need to reevaluate them. I could never trust anyone again. I felt like selling the castle as soon as possible; it was too big to keep safe. An eight-room penthouse would be far more secure. Helen and my father taught me that I could trust no one. 

Clark wraps his arms around me and brings his lips down to meet mine. I open my mouth to take in his tongue. His tongue meets mine and I'm no longer thinking about destroying Helen. All I can think about is feeling Clark and pressing my body closer to his. I'm so hard that I'm afraid that I'll come just from kissing him. I have forgotten all about the things I said about passion. Passion is good. I put my hands in Clark's hair and pull him closer to me. 

Finally, we break apart because I need to breath. Perhaps, Clark doesn't need to breath since he is an alien. I want to attack him at the poolside but I contain myself. "I didn't have passion for Helen and she betrayed me anyway." I need to be rational about this. I have an underage alien coming on to me and my wife and my father just tried to have me killed. I have to leave the castle. Perhaps, I could convince the beautiful alien to come with me. In the castle, I was a sitting target. 

Clark gets back into the water as I'm staring at him, not sure of my next move. 

I dive into the pool and start doing my laps. I'm not going to give into temptation even if he's six-three and has a body of steel. I try not to think about those rippling muscles as I do my laps. By my third lap, I admit defeat. I swim over to him. He's standing in the four-foot deep water watching me. I can't seem to stop myself from looking at his incredible chest and shoulders. I wrap my legs around him and kiss him. It's incredible like before. 

After breaking the kiss, he whispers. "I want you." His legs are wrapped around mine. 

"We need to leave. My father knows too much. He's a danger to us both." I put my feet on the bottom of the pool breaking our embrace. 

"I don't care," Clark says in a very unClarklike fashion. 

"This is wrong." I'm not going to let my emotions get the best of me. 

Clark moved his hands over my rump. I'm so hard that it hurts. Clark moves one hand in front and feels my erection. "You feel so good." Clark's hand slips under my loose fitting trunks. 

I know I should be pulling away, but I let him pull my trunks down. 

Clark puts his mouth on my shoulder. I feel his hard body pressing mine. His cock still in his Speedo is pressed against my ass, but I know that the Speedo won't be staying on long. I feel two of his fingers penetrate my ass and push back against them. One of his fingers touches my prostate and I pull away slightly as I gasp from the sensation. 

"Clark, one of the servants could see," I explain. 

"We're under the water." 

"I would feel more comfortable on a bed. We'll use one of the guest rooms." I pulled back on my trunks. I climb out of the pool and quickly dry myself off. All rational thoughts have left me. I need Clark's dick. I can't stop thinking about it. I never seen myself as a size queen, but Clark's is more than impressive. 

"Sure." Clark dries himself. Clark follows me barefoot to one of the many bedrooms. I open the door with the master key and he follows me to the full-size bed made with hotel-like spread and sheets. I don't recall if anyone has even slept in this room, but the staff made it up anyway. I close the door. I don't want the staff or Helen finding us because it suits me to have her believing I'm dead. I suspect the staff will clean up the room without a second thought. After having my way with Clark, I'll need to grab some of my petty cash from the safe. 

Clark removes our swim trunks and starts kissing my ear and then moves down to my neck as his hands move over my body. I put my arms around him still feeling beside myself. I know that I should send the overgrown alien home, but he looks so much better than the little green variety. My mind yells at me that he isn't human and I shouldn't want him. Then, the rest of my mind screams that it doesn't care as Clark starts to lick my Adam's apple and his large hands fondle my ass. 

As his body moves against mine, he seems human enough. His skin feels softer than it should although I can't pinch or scratch it like human flesh. I have trouble grabbing hold of him as he continues to plant kisses all over my body making me fell like my bones are made of Jell-O. I stroke his hair as his mouth moves further down my body. I know that I'm his as we both fall on the bed. 

"Lex, you're so beautiful," he says before he lubes himself with the sunscreen. He pulls me onto my hands and knees. I feel his fingers stretch me a moment. 

I brace myself for an alien-strength pounding. He enters me slower than I expected. He pulls back before he's in all the way. I push back wanting more of him. 

Clark wraps one of his arms around me to hold me up while his second hand starts to stroke me in rhythm to his thrusts. I allow him to do all the work as I close my eyes getting lost in the sensation. I scream, "Clark," as I ejaculate over his hand and my belly. 

He kisses my back before screaming, "Wow." 

After I recover, I put on my swim trucks, pick up the sunscreen and walk back to the pool. 

"You need more sunscreen," Clark says coming up behind me. 

"Go ahead." I hand him the nearly empty tube. 

After I let Clark put lotion on my back and shoulders, I walk into the house and get a bottle of water. I don't tell the servants that I'm back and told my new bodyguard not to inform anyone. I had met her in the Caribbean and used money from an unmarked overseas account to pay for her and my way home. I should had sent millions to my unmarked accounts, but it never thought I would be a marked man. I put my unmarked cash in a duffle bag; mostly twenties but I have a few hundreds and fifties. I change into black leather pants with black leather jacket. I look at myself in the mirror with a gray tee shirt and the leather pants. I put the clothes I had arrived here in the duffle bag so I wouldn't be traced. 

Clark comes into the bedroom wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt and biker jacket. "Perfect. Let's get the hell out of Dodge." Clark hands me a helmet. "I'll get one at the bike store in town." 

I tie the bag to the bike. "Let's go." 

Clark climbs on the bike. "What about your bodyguard?" 

I climb onto the back of the motorcycle. "I only want you to guard my body." Besides, she did her job by getting me home safe. I wrap my arms around Clark. "We can contact her later if necessary." 

"Dead men don't use cell phones." Clark's ability to state the obvious never ceases to amaze me. 

"I got one under an alias. You buy another helmet. We don't want a cop following us because of some dumb helmet law." As Clark stepped into the bike shop, I feel incognito with the helmet on since I'm recognized by my bald head. I'll wear a hat or cap when we get where we're going. I decide Gotham is an ideal place to get lost in. 

I could manage my company from the Internet from any location, but right now, I'd pretend to be dead so my wife and father would think that their evil plan worked. No normal man could have swum the twenty plus miles back to the shore so they'd believe that I died in the water. I need to hire someone to kill my wife and father, but I couldn't rush such a delicate operation. I prefer if it looked like an accident but whatever I choose it would never be traceable to me. At this moment, I'm a free spirit on a motorcycle going a hundred miles an hour with my arms and legs wrapped around a beautiful alien zooming across the American heartland. 

After Clark pulls off the highway at a truck stop, he asks, "Hungry?" 

"Sure." I pick up my duffle bag. I don't know the exact amount in the duffle bag but it is several thousands. "You should tell your parents that you're safe." 

"I don't want to go back." Clark orders two large burgers and fries. 

After working in a shit factory, I don't want to eat dead cow burgers. I usually eat fish or chicken. Why couldn't real men eat quiche? I order a chicken cheese steak. My stomach is going to revolt later, but that is the price of being on the lam. I'll pick the next stop, someplace that serves something that could pass for real food. 

Clark pulled over at a run down looking hotel in the middle of nowheres. I pay for a room with a queen size bed. I'm going to enjoy snuggling against my alien. "I'll get us a pizza," Clark said. 

I hand Clark two twenties. "You should call your folks. We have to be two states away by now." 

"My father blames me for killing my brother or sister. I had no idea what would happen when I destroyed the ship." Clark looked at me. "I'm really hungry. We'll talk after I get us a couple of pizzas." 

"I can't eat a whole pizza." I was hungry, but pizza wasn't going to settle well after the greasy food at the truck stop. I needed something like soup and salad. 

"What kind do you like?" 

"Pineapple and onion." I brought those kind to campus parties, knowing that way I would get at least one slice. "No meat." My stomach couldn't handle the grease. A cheese pizza is pushing it; if it has sausage or pepperoni, I'm certain to lose my cookies. "If they sell salad or bread sticks." 

"Understood," Clark says. "Lex, rest. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

"Go on the bike. No breaking the sound barrier." I open the door to the small hotel room. The queen size bed takes up most of the room, but it's clean. The yellow spread is coarse to the skin and the cheap sheets underneath aren't much better but I'm too tired to care. I want to know why Clark ran away, not that I was in any position to ask questions after swimming to shore after my wife of less than an hour had tried to have me killed. She should have known that I wasn't easy to kill; my father healed a spinal injury, blindness and two bullets fired at close range. She probably wasn't on the plane. My drink was tampered with before we left the ground. Helen gave me this evil grin before I sipped my drink; I should have suspected something. 

It didn't make sense. Helen could have left. I expected her to leave; did my father talk her into staying? She's a doctor; she goes to practice anywhere in the United States and I find her. If she practices in another nation for Doctors without Borders, I'll still find her but it will just take more time. Either way, she doesn't have long to live. Then again, Helen might have been kidnapped herself taken off the plane and didn't know my drink was doctored. If I have someone question Helen, she would lie about being involved. I'm going to need to hire a private investigator if no one comes looking for me once they realize that I'm still alive, but that's in the future. I think too much. I should close my eyes and just imagine Clark's gorgeous body being pressed against mine. 

I walk into the bathroom. The bathtub is clean although it's discolored with use. I unwrap the little bar of soap in the soap dish and turn on the shower. Warm water might help clear my mind. I'm not supposed to be working anyway. According to my schedule, I should have been in the Caribbean enjoying the company of my new wife, but instead I'm in a cheap hotel waiting for a seventeen-year-old boy to return with pizza. 

I hear a knock on the door; the manager didn't give me two keys. I put a towel around my waist before answering it. 

Clark has a large box and several smaller ones. After he closes the door, Clark put pizza box and smaller boxes on the bed. "I know this isn't where you want to be." 

"The company is nice." I open the smaller boxes: bread sticks in one, salad in another and a small pineapple and onion pizza in the last. "Thanks." 

"I still have a jug of soda and bottled water under the seat." Clark stepped out of the hotel room. He returned with a liter of Poland Spring and a two-liter container of Pepsi. "I know it isn't Ty Nant." 

"It's great." I kiss him briefly. "Thanks. What were you doing swimming in my pool when Helen and I were supposed to be honeymooning?" 

"I didn't want to stay at home with my father hating me and I didn't know where to go," Clark said in a little boy voice. 

"I told you if you ever needed me." I put down my food and wrap my arms around him. 

"I'm glad that you're here." Clark pulls away so he can dive into his sausage, pepperoni and mushroom pizza. 

"I don't know how you carried that on a bike, not that I'm complaining." I smile at him as I start to eat a bread stick. 

"I superspeeded. I brought the soda and water first then returned without the bike for the rest," Clark admits. Now that we are on the lam out in the middle of nowhere, he stops lying to me. Go figure. 

"We'll eat at the restaurant next time." I smile at him. 

After he swallowed the food in his mouth, he gives me a big toothy smile. 

I smile back at him. He needs to call his parents. They love him dearly, unlike my father, who probably has a little Lex clone with clown red hair somewhere, a cute little genius without my emotional shortcomings so Daddy can mold him into the perfect copy of himself. Maybe I should just tap off a couple of million from Lexcorp and start another business under a pseudonym and let Daddy believe that I'm dead. Lex, I tell myself, to stop worrying and just enjoy the beautiful alien lying beside you. "Clark, you don't have to call your parents this minute. I know that your father has a temper. Give him a day or two to calm down and then you need to call them. Your mother has to be worried about you." 

"I'll call in the morning." Clark takes a large bite of that greasy pizza. 

* * *

I call Mrs. Kent in the morning while Clark was still sleeping. "Mrs. Kent, please don't tell anyone that I've called," I whisper. 

"What is wrong, Lex?" 

"I know you won't believe me, but I woke up in a plane without a pilot seconds from crashing into the ocean. I swam for close to a day to get back to shore. I think my father and/or Helen tried to kill me. If it's leaks that I'm alive, your son and I are as good as dead." 

"So he's with you." Martha sighs. 

"We're in a hotel in Kentucky. I'm going to hook up with a friend in Gotham," I say. "Your son is more trustworthy than a bodyguard at this moment. He promised to keep me safe. I'm sorry about the baby. I hope you and Mr. Kent are all right." 

"We're fine. Send Clark home as soon as you're safe. Thanks for calling." Mrs. Kent hangs up. 

Clark moans in his sleep. I look at the boy wearing a tee shirt and a red Speedo. I wipe the hair off his forehead and kiss him. "Mom, a few more minutes," he moans. 

"We have to go." I move my hand over his arm. 

"Didn't you sign us in under a fake name? I want to sleep a little longer," Clark complains. He pulls me down to the bed and kisses me deeply. 

"Well. Check out time isn't until noon." Who am I to complain about having a tall, muscular model perfect young man in my bed? I return to kissing him. 

"You kiss better than Lana," he whispers. 

Well, that makes my dick shrink to nothing. I kiss him again, just to keep him from talking. I move my hand over his hard chest. I plant kisses down his body. He paws at me. With a body like that he doesn't need technique. I move my hands down to his swim trunks and they come off easily. He still smells like pizza, but I don't care. I lick the head of his uncircumcised cock I put on hand on his naked hip as I go down on him. I took long leisurely licks over his long thick member. 

Clark moans. 

I put the head in my mouth and suck on it as I stroke his balls. I move my head lower and open my mouth as much as I can to take more of his length. Clark pulls my head toward him. I squeeze his hips to steady him. 

Clark pushes me away before he fires. 

"I like the taste," I complain. 

"I was afraid that I would hurt you." Clark kisses me again. 

I find a bottle of sunscreen in my duffle bag. "Allow me to fuck you." 

"I've never done that before." 

"Just relax." I kiss his back. "It'll feel very good." 

"If it's so great, why were you in a hurry to marry Helen?" 

"Helen seemed safe and I nearly died on my honeymoon. Clark, I don't know what to say." Yes, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have married her when she returned from her drive. No one forgives that kind of betrayal. Not even, Desiree tried to kill me moments after the wedding; she waited a few days. I can pick wives. I should stop proposing to women; there is nothing fair about the fairer sex. When I had told Clark that we don't understand the fairer sex and that is why we're intrigued by them, I should have told Clark that I had given up on the fairer sex and wanted to focus my attention on him. I can't believe I married badly twice. 

I start to lick his rump. Why did I go through with the wedding? I should have never given that blood back to her. Helen and my father are planning to make clones. It was a set up from the start; she never drop-kicked an orderly. She was at that anger management class because I was. How could I've been such a fool? The worse part of it is that I've always loved Clark more than her. 

Clark squirms a little. "What are you doing?" 

"You have a great ass." So much for having a great vocabulary, my mind turns to mush when faced with Clark's ass. 


End file.
